


the quiver

by RocketRem



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 2k fic drive, AU, Angst, Barricity, Canon-Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Party Boys, Smoaking billionaires, Smut, Team Arrow, Toliver, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRem/pseuds/RocketRem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of all my tumblr prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. baby knows best (olicity)

**Author's Note:**

> [ amellthirst ](%E2%80%9Damellthirst.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) asked: please write little Tommy's first words
> 
> this is married Olicity with their son, Tommy

“Oliver, you did everything you could. It wasn’t your fault,” Felicity tells him. 

They’re sitting in their bed, Felicity resting her head on Oliver’s shoulder while he cradles a sleepy Tommy in his arms. 

It had been a particularly rough night out in the field and several innocent lives were severely injured. Oliver and the team had gotten there in time to subdue the criminal before anything worse happened, but still, people getting hurt in Oliver’s city, on his watch was a tough toll for him to take. 

Coming home to Felicity and their son helped to lift that burden off his shoulder’s though. He was sitting against the headboard, cradling them both close to his body as he tried to relieve some of the day’s tension. 

“I’ve been doing this for years. I’ve faced worse.” He sighs, dropping his head back and shutting his eyes. “None of those people should have been hurt.”

Felicity reaches up to cup his jaw, turning his face towards her. His eyes are still closed and she strokes his cheek with her thumb.

“Oliver, look at me,” she says quietly, prompting him to open his eyes. He lifts them slowly, looking at her with tired eyes. 

“Why do you go out there every night? To save lives. And you did exactly that tonight. Because of you, and John and Roy, all those people will get to live another day. You’re a hero.”

“Some day’s it just doesn’t feel like it,” he says defeated and Felicity’s heart aches for him; her husband who insists on carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“But you are, Oliver. You are a hero, whether you see it or not.” She leans forward until their foreheads are touching, both of them remaining quiet as they let Felicity’s words hang between them.

Oliver angles his mouth down to slant over hers in a gentle kiss, only breaking away when he hears Tommy gurgling and mumbling in his arms. 

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Oliver asks. Tommy’s eyes open slowly, one of his tiny hands coming to rest against the underside of his jaw.

“Heee-woah,” Tommy says, face scrunching up in concentration. 

“I think he’s finally going to say his first word,” Felicity exclaims from beside Oliver. He lifts his son, holding him upright in front of his face.

“One more time, Tommy,” he urges. 

This time their son speaks clearly, smiling softly as he says it and looking directly into his fathers eyes. The single word drawing a gasp from Felicity’s lips and causing a tear to roll down Oliver’s cheek as he leans in to press a kiss to his son’s forehead. He pulls Tommy snugly against his chest, rocking him back to sleep, but not before he whispers the word into Oliver’s skin one more time, right above his heart.

“ _Hero_.”


	2. 4 + 1 (Toliver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicittys  asked: toliver + five times they almost kissed and then the time they did :)
> 
> But I changed it to four times they almost kissed and the one time they did. Tommy/Oliver pairing

_**i.**  _

The first time it almost happens is when they’re five years old. They’re running around the parks playground, already chasing the girls at such a young age. Oliver and Tommy are following them around the slide, trying to get the girls to kiss them when suddenly one tiny blonde stops to face them.

“You can’t touch us. Kissing gives you cooties,” she tells them, making them stop in their tracks.

“No they dont. We can prove it,” Oliver replies, taking a step forward. The other girls had made their way back and were standing in a line, staring at the two boys.

“Okay. Kiss Tommy, then,” another girl says, crossing her arms over her chest.

The two boys look at each other questioningly before turning back to the group of girls. 

“If we do that then will you let us kiss you?” Tommy asks hesitantly.

The little girl nods her head. “Only if you don’t get cooties.”

Tommy turns to look at Oliver, shrugging his shoulders as he moves closer to his best friend. The two boys stare at each other for a long moment before finally beginning to lean their heads forward. Their faces are inches apart when suddenly they hear Raisa’s voice calling out to them, informing them it’s time to go home. They quickly jump back from each other, waving goodbye to the girls before racing back to the car.

 ** _ii_.**  

The second time it almost happens is when they’re 13. They were attending one of their friends birthday parties, a co-ed party that he was having in the basement of his house. A group of them were sitting around on the carpet floor, arranged in a circle with a glass coke bottle sitting in the center.

“Okay, Tommy, it’s your turn,” their friend says. Tommy had a smile on his face as he leaned forward to grab the bottle. Before spinning it he looked around at the group of kids; there were 5 girls and 3 boys playing so the odds were certainly in his favor. He locked eyes with the pretty brunette sitting across from him, sending her a wink as he spun the bottle in a circle.

Around and around it spun, several seconds passing before he finally began to slow. Tommy grinned when it passed the brunette, certain it would land on her but it didn’t come to a full stop until it was pointing at the person sitting next to her left. With wide eyes Tommy lifted his gaze to the teenager who the bottle was pointing to, mouth falling open as the other person begins to shake their head.

“Oh hell no,” Oliver spoke up. “I am not kissing Tommy.”

The girls around them giggle while the birthday boy spoke up. “Those are the rules, man,” he says, smirking at his friends.

“Yeah, no way, dude. I’m not doing it,” Tommy says. For some reason he wasn’t as disgusted at the idea of kissing Oliver as he thought he would be. It was an unsettling feeling to say the least, so he pretended to be pissed instead, standing to leave when his friend speaks up.

“Alright, alright I’m just kidding. You guys don’t have to kiss,” their friend says and Tommy reluctantly sits back down, not one looking at Oliver.

“Okay then,” Oliver says before reaching for the bottle. “Guess it’s my turn,” he announces before spinning the bottle.

 ** _iii._**  

The third time they almost kiss is on Tommy’s 18th birthday. He threw a birthday bash at Merlyn manor since Malcolm was away on business. The night was filled with music, drinks, and girls; Tommy getting wasted in proper fashion. He had gone up to his room to get a minute alone, walking out onto the balcony overlooking the backyard where tens of people were drinking and dancing or jumping in the pool.

Oliver had come to join him a few minutes later, drunk and struggling to stand on his own two feet. Tommy walked over, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him upright. 

“I love you so much, man,” Oliver slurs as Tommy guides them back into his room and to his bed. He places Oliver on the edge, laughing when he plops down sideways on the mattress.

“Yeah, I know buddy. I love you, too. Now get some rest,” he says amused, turning to leave but Oliver’s hand on his arm stops him.

“Nah, man I mean it. You’re my best friend. My brother.” Oliver shakes his head furiously. “No, you’re more than that,” he says, tugging Tommy down until their faces are are right next to each other. His brows furrow when Oliver starts to lean forward lips pursed and eyes drifting closed. Tommy doesn’t know whether it’s the alcohol or his own subconscious that keeps him there but he closes his eyes as well, waiting in anticipation for Oliver’s lips to meet his own. But suddenly his face his being tickled by the short strands of Oliver’s hair as his soft snoring fills the room, his head falling over the side of the bed. Tommy lays him back, pulling the covers over his sleeping form before making his way back down to the party, taking a chug of his beer to try and forget what he almost let happen.

 ** _iv._**  

The fourth time they almost kiss is a week after Tommy finds out Oliver is the Hood. Oliver had shown up at Verdant when he knew Tommy would also be there and things between them had quickly grown heated as the two of them began screaming at each other in fits of rage.

“How can you just go out there every night dressed as him, killing people? It’s like I don’t eve know you anymore,” Tommy says, his face red with anger.

“You don’t know the whole story, Tommy! You don’t know what I’ve been through or what I’ve done to protect others. To protect you!” Oliver bellows, moving to stand toe to toe with him.

“What else is there to know, Oliver?! You dress up as a vigilante at night and you shoot people with arrows! I can’t believe this is what you’ve been doing since you got back. And how could you not tell me?! You know what? I can’t do this right now.” Tommy steps around Oliver, heading for the doors but Oliver whirls around to block his path.

“Damnit, Tommy! Just let me explain!” Oliver pleads. The thought of losing Tommy sends his heart plummeting into his stomach and he’ll do anything to keep him from walking out of his life. Tommy steps forward into his personal space, face so close to his that Oliver can feel his shallow pants of breath against his own mouth. Oliver glances down at Tommy’s lips, his eyes softening as he lifts them to meet Tommy’s gaze. 

“Tommy. Please,” Oliver begs. But his phone ringing in his pocket causes him to step back to pull it out. When he looks back up Tommy is already stalking out of the club and Oliver huffs out a breath before answering the call.

 ** _\+ i._**  

Oliver unlocked the door to their apartment, quietly dropping his keys in the bowl by the front table before walking towards the bedroom. He didn’t bother to turn the lights on as he silently made his way to the bathroom, cleaning up and brushing his teeth before heading towards the bed. He slipped under the covers, trying not to disturb the sleeping form of his partner but it was too late as the man rolled over on their side to face him.

“You’re home.”

“Yeah, quiet night,” Oliver whispers, laying on his side to face him.

A hand comes up to cup his jaw. “Good. I missed you,” the man says sleepily.

Oliver leans down until their lips are touching, kissing the man long and slow. “I missed you too, Tommy,” he says against his mouth.

A year after The Undertaking and Oliver still can’t believe this is his life. He and Tommy had been through so much, endured so much, but he’s happy that they ended up here; together. He plants one last lingering kiss to his boyfriends lips before wrapping an arm around Tommy’s body and pulling him into his side as they both drift off to sleep.


	3. no wifi, no problem (SB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> queenollies  asked: smoaking billionaires and camping
> 
> high school au. imagine them being around 17/18 yrs old

“I can’t believe I let you two talk me into this,” Felicity grumbles as she follows Oliver and Tommy down the dirt path leading into the woods. “There isn’t even any wifi connection out here. How am I supposed to survive?”

Tommy turns to look at her over his shoulder. “You’ll be fine, Felicity. You can handle two days without a computer.”

“Or your tablet. And your phone,” Oliver adds from his place in front of Tommy. The boys were carrying the bags and camping equipment while Felicity was stuck hauling the ice chest, a small backpack slung over her shoulders.

“You guys know I’m nothing without wifi,” she complains, trying her best to keep up with their quick pace. A couple minutes pass before she sees them stop, standing at the edge of a line of trees. Confused, but also relieved, that they had stopped walking she let go of the cooler and walked the few steps until she was standing in between them.

“Wow,” she says breathlessly when she takes in the sight before her. There’s a small clearing a few yards out that dissolves into gravel and sand before turning into a small lake. “It’s beautiful.”

The sound of bags being dropped and clothes being pulled off has Felicity turning her head to find Oliver and Tommy quickly undressing until they’re in nothing but their boxers. 

“Umm, what are you guys doing?” Felicity asks shakily, trying to keep her eyes on their faces and nothing else.

“Going for a swim,” Oliver replies easily, playful smirk on his lips as he takes a step towards her. 

“What about our stuff? Shouldn’t we set up camp first?”

Tommy moves to stand behind her, easing the straps of her backpack off her shoulders and down her arms. “That can wait till later,” he whispers in her ear just as Oliver reaches up to gently remove her glasses from her face, handing them to Tommy who tucks them away in her bag. 

Before Felicity knows what’s going on she’s being hoisted over Oliver’s shoulder as he races towards the water, Tommy following close behind.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, you put me down this instant!” she squeals, feigning anger even as a laugh escapes her lips. 

She fee;s Oliver slow and she sighs in relief. “Are you sure?” he asks innocently.

“Yes, you big buffoon, now put me down,” she tells him, swatting his butt playfully.

“Okay,” she hears Oliver say all before she’s suddenly being lifted into the air. A loud shriek leaves her throat right before her back hits the cold water, her entire body,  _her fully clothed body_ , falling beneath the surface. She comes up sputtering, eyes wide and mouth gaping open.

The boys had followed her into the lake and were now swimming around, circling her like sharks. 

“You never said where you wanted me to put you down,” Oliver laughs, earning a splash of water to the face from Felicity.

Soon all three of them are engaged in a water fight, kicking and splashing around in the water. Felicity manages to sneak up on Tommy, placing her hands on his head before dunking him beneath the surface. Oliver and Tommy take turns tickling her sides under the water, hoisting her up before dropping her back down into the cold lake. 

When the sun starts to set they finally begin to make their way out of the water. Oliver pitches the tent while Tommy starts a fire and the three of them spend the night huddled together around the heat and Felicity momentarily forgets why she thought she needed wifi when she has those two to keep her company.


	4. grounded (olicity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emilybettrickardds  asked: Felicity is hurt during a mission because she didn't stay in the foundry and Oliver is furious with her

He doesn’t say a word as he patches her up, cleaning her wounds and giving her stitches where the blade of a knife cut into the side of her arm. He would laugh at their roles being reversed if he wasn’t so damn angry with her, but instead he’s chosen to remain silent, not trusting himself to speak quite yet. It’s Felicity who decides to break the tension and speak up first.

“I will not apologize for tonight,” she says firmly from where she’s perched atop the med table.

Oliver doesn’t reply at first, just puts away the medical supplies before pacing around the floor of the foundry, refusing to look at her.

Felicity hops off the table and walks towards him, reaching up to place a hand on his forearm but he steps back before she touches him, wincing slightly when he see’s the flash of hurt that spreads across her face.

“You will not be doing that again,” he tells her through gritted teeth, authoritative and strong, resembling his arrow voice. Before she has a chance to protest he’s stepping towards her, bending slightly until his face is directly in front of hers. 

“I mean it, Felicity. I don’t care if I have to tie you to your desk chair but you will not be going out into the field again.”

She crosses her arms over her chest, huffing out a breath. “Fine,” she mumbles. “But I’ll have you know that this is only temporary. In 6 months if I want to go out on a mission to help save your ass then I will and you won’t be able to stop me.”

Oliver’s features soften as he looks her in the eyes. He splays a palm against her stomach, covering the span of her tiny baby bump before leaning in to press a quick kiss to her lips. 

“Let’s go home,” he whispers against her lips. “I think our son has experienced enough excitement for one day.” 

Felicity nods her head in agreement, tucking herself into Oliver’s side as they climb the steps of the foundry and head home.


	5. no kissing allowed (olicity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oliversmoak  asked: oliver and felicity get into a fight and as a punishment felicity refuses to kiss him because that's his favorite. even if they have sex she won't kiss him so he chases around the house and as payback oliver takes away her favorite thing: touching him. ergo fluffy smut
> 
> *this one contains explicit content just fyi*

Oliver knew he fucked up this time. He wasn’t supposed to be going out into the field alone, not now that he had a team, but Diggle was busy with Lyla and Roy was taking a much needed night off, so he went out alone. It was fine, he hadn’t run into any serious trouble, but when he came back into the Foundry he was welcomed by Felicity standing in front of his suit case, arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

“I’m fine,” he assured her as he walked into the room. “It was a quiet night aside from one mugging down on 5th.”

He knew she was mad. She was a worrier and she never liked when he went out by himself. He was expecting to get an earful from her about how irresponsible he was tonight, but to Oliver’s surprise Felicity’s features softened as he began putting his bow up.

“I’ll wait for you to change and then we can go home,” she said softly.

Oliver nodded once before heading to the bathroom, coming out minutes later dressed in jeans and a button up. He held out his hand to Felicity who easily linked her fingers with his and they made their way out of the basement. When they got to his car Oliver held her door open, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips in apology, but she turned her head at the last second, causing his lips to land on her cheek instead. Without a word she got into the car, leaving a slightly confused Oliver holding the door.

When they got back to their place they both went straight for the bedroom. Neither said anything and Oliver was worried because a quiet Felicity was not a good sign.

She quickly changed and got into bed while Oliver went to take a short shower. He came back out to find her already drifting off to sleep. With a heavy sigh he scrambled into bed next to her, relief washing over him when he wrapped an arm around her and she didn’t pull away.

The next morning Oliver woke up to an empty bed and the smell of eggs and bacon wafting in from the kitchen.  _Weird_ , he thought. Felicity normally never cooked breakfast. Intrigued, he got out of bed and made his way out of the room.

“Good morning,” Felicity said happily when he entered the kitchen. She walked over to the table, placing two plates on the top before walking towards him.

“Morning. Breakfast smells delicious.”

She smiled up at him. “Wait until you try it.” She ushered him to his seat, pulling the chair out and motioning for him to sit.

Slightly confused by her actions, Oliver raised an eyebrow at her before smiling and leaning in for a kiss. But Felicity stepped to the side before he even came close as she took her own seat across the table from him.

He tried to hide the hurt on his face, but played it off as he sat down and began eating. Throughout their meal Felicity acted as if nothing was wrong, smiling and talking like she hadn’t just avoided kissing him for the second time in 12 hours, confusing Oliver even more.

But recognition flashed in Oliver’s eyes as Felicity began clearing the table, a grin plastered on her beautiful face. She might not have yelled at him about going out alone, but beneath the surface she was pissed. Not allowing Oliver to kiss her was her way of punishing him for his actions.

And what a cruel punishment it was. Felicity knew how much Oliver loved kissing her; loved the feel of her plush lips against his own, loved her taste. Denying him those things was worse than any beating or torture he’s ever had to endure.

He followed her into the kitchen, deciding to double his efforts as he caged her in against the sink counter. She turned to face him, surprise written all over her face. Oliver didn’t give her time to protest as he surged forward, seeking out her mouth, but with a small yelp and shove at his chest Felicity was ducking under his arm and scurrying out of the room.

Oliver gripped the sides of the counter, dropping his head and groaning in defeat. Instead of going after her he settled on washing the dishes. Maybe she just needed some time to cool off. Surely she wouldn’t put up with this little game for too long.

Three days later Oliver cursed himself for falling in love with such a stubborn, strong willed woman. For the last three days, 72 hours to be exact, Felicity had not allowed Oliver to once kiss her. Anytime he came close she did everything to dodge his efforts, giggling to herself as she would turn and run away. He even waited until she was asleep, thinking a sneak attack would work, but nope. It’s like Felicity anticipated his movements, always managing to roll away at the last second, sometimes even going as far as to place her hand over her mouth so that his lips brushed against her knuckles instead.

To say Oliver was pissed was an understatement. He was completely fed up with this little game Felicity had settled on playing. So much so that he had even resorted to begging.

“Felicity,” he whined when they were lounging on the couch. “Please let me kiss you.”

She just shook her head, smirking at him. “Nope. I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet.”

He pounced, pushing her back into the plush cushion and looming over her. He leaned down, peppering her face with kisses, coming to stop at her mouth which was tight lipped.

“Kiss me, Felicity.”

“Mm-mmm,” she hummed.

Oliver growled at her, using his Arrow voice as he spoke again.

“Kiss me,” he said, a command that would have any other person falling into line, but not this person. Not his Felicity.

She lays there defiantly, holding her ground and Oliver snaps. He grabs her around the waist and moves to stand, hoisting her over his shoulder as he stalks towards their bedroom. He throws her on the bed without ceremony before crawling up her body.

“Oliver, what are you-”

Felicity is silenced when Oliver starts peeling off her clothes, starting with her skirt and then underwear. He begins kissing up the inside of her leg, pushing them apart as he settles between her thighs. Looking up at her face he rubs his cheek on her soft flesh, letting his beard scrape against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, just the way she likes. He notices the way she’s grown wet, her sex glistening with her arousal and he continues to move up her body, tugging off the blouse she’s wearing and quickly unhooking her bra, leaving her naked beneath him.

He sits back long enough to undress himself before he’s hovering over her once again. He lowers his face to her neck, sucking hickies into her skin as the head of his cock nudges her entrance. Felicity’s hands move to either side of his face, intending to pull his mouth down to hers, but Oliver grabs her wrists, pinning her arms above her head using one of his hands.

He chuckles at her wide eyed expression and the short pants of breath leaving her lips. He lowers his face right above hers, his lips barely brushing against hers as he speaks.

“If I don’t get to kiss you then you don’t get to touch me,” he says, low and rough before pushing inside her wet heat in one hard thrust.

Felicity moans loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist, the only way she’s allowed to touch him, as her hands fight his hold above her head. He just grips her wrists tighter, kissing her neck and developing a quick rhythm of moving insidemher; in and out.

Her strangled cries and whispered words only spur him on more. Oliver knows how much Felicity loves touching him, especially during sex. She loves cradling his face, gripping his hair, running her hands over each scar. He knows this is torture for her as much as not being able to kiss her was torture for him, but he won’t deny that he’s enjoying watching her squirm.

Oliver continues to thrust harder and faster, stroking her inner walls and drawing breathy moans from her beautiful lips. He can feel his own orgasm building at the base of his spin and the way Felicity is fluttering around his cock lets him know she’s close as well.

“Do you want to touch me?” he asks through gritted teeth.

“Oliver. Please,” she whines, lifting her hips slightly to match his thrusts.

He lowers his forehead to rest against hers. “I’ve learned my lesson. I won’t hood up alone,” he says, slamming into her with more force. “Now please, for the love of God, Felicity let me kiss you.”

She quickly nods her head up and down but it’s not good enough for Oliver.

“Say it, Felicity. Tell me I can.”

She looks into his eyes, speaking breathlessly. “Kiss me, Oliver.”

He groans loudly before closing the distance between them and kissing her roughly, pushing inside her mouth and stroking her tongue with his. God, he’s missed this. He continues to nibble and suck at her full lips, moaning into her mouth and releasing his hold on her wrists. Felicity sighs happily against his lips before raking one hand through his hair, the other already digging into his back.

It doesn’t take long for them to reach their climaxes together, crying out against each other’s lips as their orgasms rocket through their bodies. Oliver kisses her, sloppy and wet, all tongue and teeth as he comes inside her and Felicity’s hands can’t seem to find a place to settle as she runs them down his back, over his ass, along the side of his cheek as she shudders beneath him.

“I can’t believe you,” Oliver says once the last ripples of their orgasms have subsided, his body still resting on top of hers.

Felicity moves to cup his jaw. “It wasn’t any easier from my end, you know.”

“Is that so?” he asks before rolling them over so Felicity is lying on top of him. “Well I guess we have a lot of time to make up for then.”

Oliver reaches around to cradle the back of her head, bringing her mouth down to his, meeting her lips in a slow, lazy kiss that lasts for several hours after that, successfully making up for the last 3 days.


	6. golden trio (SB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: smoaking billionaires and HP
> 
> loosely inspired by the one tree hill episode where jaime and his friends dress up as the golden trio for halloween

Twelve year old Tommy was standing in front of the full length mirror in Oliver’s room, tugging at the ginger colored wig on top of his head. 

“Why did we let Felicity pick the costumes this year?” he whines, looking down at his black robe. 

Oliver came out of the bathroom wearing a matching robe, but instead of a ginger wig he had on a black one, accompanied with a pair of glasses. 

He grabs the pair of wands from on top of his mattress and hands one to Tommy.

“Because last year we made her dress up as a Ninja Turtle and she got green paint stuck in her hair for a week,” Oliver tells him.

Tommy groans. “But the Ninja Turtles are awesome. I don’t even know who I’m supposed to be right now,” he says as he follows Oliver out of the room and down the staircase.

“You’re supposed to be Ron Weasley,” he answers as they make their way onto the landing, just as they hear the doorbell ring.

Tommy just raises an eyebrow at Oliver, giving him a confused look.

“Come on. Felicity made us watch the movies five times over the summer. You should know this,” he says as Raisa answers the door, revealing Felicity, her hair was curled and she was wearing a matching robe, wand in one hand and a black cauldron in the other.

“Ronald,” she greets Tommy when she enters the house. He shakes his head at her before going to put his shoes on.

“You look good, Hermione,” Oliver tells her genuinely as he comes to stand in front of her. 

She looks up at him, frowning slightly before asking Raisa for a black marker. Felicity motions for him to bend down, one of her hands reaching for the back of his head. And before Oliver can ask what she’s doing he feels the soft felt tip of the marker on his forehead as Felicity draws on his skin.

“There,” she says when she’s finished. “Now you look perfect.”

Oliver turns to one of the mirrors on the wall, smiling when he sees the lighting bolt Felicity drew on his forehead.

“Alright, Hermione. Better grab Harry and Ron so we can get out of here before all the good candy is gone,” Felicity hears her mother, Donna Smoak say from the doorway. 

She turns to look at the two boys, grinning and linking both her arms through each of theirs, rambling about magic and Hogwarts as they make their way out of the mansion. 


	7. she shoots; he scores (olicity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for: Olicity smut- Oliver gets turned on by felicity knowledge of hockey & the fact when ever they watch a game he loves when she wears his jersey
> 
> *this chapter contains smut*

It was the Stanley Cup playoffs, one of Oliver’s favorite times of the year. He loved hockey, had been a fan of the sport ever since he was a child and his father brought him out to the rink one winter afternoon and he held a hockey stick in his hands for the fist time. He played throughout his childhood, all the way through high school where he was captain of his team, one he led to a state championship his senior year.

His favorite team, the Chicago Blackhawks, had made the playoffs this year and he was dead set on flying out to Illinois for their first game the upcoming Saturday. Usually he’d take Tommy and Digg, making it a boys trip, but he also wanted to use this time as a mini vacation with Felicity.

The two had finally begun dating after years of dancing around each other and he thought a little getaway together would be nice. He’d also been teaching Felicity a little about hockey, so he knew she’d be excited to go.

They got front row seats, right behind the board where they could see all the action. They were both decked out in hockey gear; Oliver had even given Felicity one of his old Hawks jersey’s to wear. He moaned appreciatively when he saw her in it for the first time earlier that morning. And he came this close to taking her right there in the hotel room, even considered missing the game, but she told him they’d have time for that later before she all but dragged him out of the room.

They were having a great time, drinking and cheering on the Hawks who were tied with the Predators in the third period with 4 minutes to go.

“Oh god, I won’t be able to handle this if it goes into OT,” Felicity said nervously as the clock ticked down.

“Oooh, yes! Put him in the box!” she exclaimed when one of the Predators players got called for hooking with just over a minute left.

“If we don’t score during this power play I’m never cheering for the Hawks again,” she said firmly, surprising Oliver who hadn’t known his girlfriend to be such an avid hockey fan, even with everything he’s told her about the sport. He watched her for a few seconds instead of focusing on the game and the way she was hollering at the players, jumping up and down in one of his old jerseys, it had him shifting his stance as he felt his cock beginning to stiffen in his jeans.

Now wasn’t the time for that though, so he tore his eyes away from Felicity, looking back at the ice instead, just in time to see Kane break away from a defender before taking a far shot from the blue line. The puck whizzed in the air, shooting past the goal tenders outstretched arm and hitting the back of the net, seconds before the final buzzer rang.

The crowd erupted into cheers and shouts as the Hawks closed out game 1. Oliver threw his hands into the air in celebration, high fiving some of the other fans sitting around him before turning to Felicity. She had thrown her hands up in excitement as well, screaming loudly before jumping into Oliver’s embrace, looping her arms around his neck.

“We won! Oh my god, I can’t believe it! Did you see that pass from Toews? Beautiful! And of course Kane sent it into the net. We have to-”   
Her sentence was cut off as Oliver’s lips descended onto hers, swallowing the words she was about to say as he kissed her hard, still holding her firmly in his arms.

“We need to leave. Right now,” he told her, his voice lower than she’d ever heard it and he quickly led them through the aisle and out of the arena.

As soon as they were inside the hotel room Oliver had her pinned against the nearest wall, his hands already working on unbuttoning her jeans as his mouth ravaged her neck.

He peeled the denim and her underwear off in one swift movement before lifting and carrying her to the bed. He deposited Felicity on the plush mattress before taking off his own jeans and shirt. When Felicity sat up to remove the jersey she was wearing Oliver growled at her in protest.

“Leave it on,” he commanded before crawling up her body and kissing her roughly.

His cock was aching where it lay between their bodies and he ground his hips against hers to relieve some of the pressure. When Felicity moaned against his mouth, begging him to fill her, he cursed against her lips, moving off of her long enough to grab a condom and roll it on before setting on top of her once again. He took hold of his shaft, stroking twice before lining it up with her entrance and pushing inside with one easy thrust.

Oliver continued to kiss her, sucking and nipping at her lips until they were swollen, drawing the most delicious moans from Felicity’s mouth as he drove into her faster and deeper.

He could feel his orgasm approaching and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, panting hard as he thrust into her. She came seconds later, crying out his name as she fluttered around him and Oliver was quick to follow, biting on her clothed shoulder as he shuddered inside her, releasing hard into the condom.

It took a few minutes for him to come back down to reality. His forehead was resting against Felicity’s shoulder and he didn’t look up until he heard her speaking softly in his ear.

“That was amazing,” she spoke quietly. “And totally unexpected, not that I’m complaining or anything. But umm, why was I not allowed to fully undress?”

Oliver lifted his head so that he could look into her eyes.

“Sorry, I just,” he paused as he searched for the right words, his cheeks quickly reddening from embarrassment. “I–uhh, listening to you cheer during the game, especially while wearing this jersey, it was incredibly sexy.”

Felicity cocked an eyebrow at him, clearly amused by his confession.

“So you’re saying that you like listening to me talk about hockey?” Oliver nodded in response.

“Weird choice of dirty talk, but I can roll with it,” she said playfully, turning her face so that she could whisper in his ear seductively.

“Have I ever told you that you have a nice  _stick_? It’s nice to meet a man who knows how to handle it properly; knows how to whip it and knows how to put it in. Sure makes for a good  _puck_.” Felicity finished, laughing to herself at her clever use of hockey puns. 

Oliver didn’t seem to find it funny though. Instead, he silenced her giggles with a forceful kiss to her mouth, growing hard against her once more and they spent the rest of the day in bed, with Oliver showing Felicity all the ways he knew how to score.


	8. dinner surprises (olicity + mama smoak!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for: How about a Team Arrow Family dinner with established Olicity? Super brownie points if Mama Smoak is there too!

“It’s lovely to see you again, Donna,” Quentin greets when he arrives at Oliver and Felicity’s apartment for Sunday dinner. It had become a weekly thing for Team Arrow–Felicity and Thea’s idea–and each week they alternated as hosts. 

“My trips to Starling City are never complete until I see your handsome face, Quentin,” she gushes at Lance who takes the empty seat to her left at the dinner table, trying his best to hide the blush that was threatening to spread across his cheeks.

He was the last to show up, the rest of the team already seated around the table; Oliver at the head with Felicity to his right, Thea, Roy, and Lyla next to her. On the other side of the table, across from Felicity were Donna, Lance, Laurel, baby Sara, and Diggle sitting at the other end. 

“I just think that it’s so cute how you and your friends have these little dinners, baby,” Donna says to Felicity from across the table as they begin eating.

Oliver takes Felicity’s hand, holding it loosely in his own. “This dinner is actually a little different than the others, Donna. Which is why I wanted to you to be here,” he says, surprising Donna and capturing the attention of the rest of their dinner guests.

With a quick glance over at Felicity who smiles and squeezes his hand softly, Oliver turns to look around at his friends, a huge grin finding its way on his face.

“Something exciting’s happened and we want you all to be the firsts to know-”

“I’m pregnant!” Felicity blurts out, cutting off Oliver’s sentence. “We’re having a baby. Well technically I’m having the baby because I’m the one with the uterus, but you get the picture. ”

Oliver looks over at his wife, shaking his head in amusement before turning to watch Donna jump out of her seat, screaming excitedly.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe it! My baby is going to have a baby,” she says, making her way around the table so that she can hug her daughter. 

“I’m going to be an Aunt!” Thea squeals, coming to join the girls while all the men make their way over to Oliver.

“Congrats, man,” John says before pulling him into a tight embrace, followed by Roy and Lance giving him hugs as well.

Oliver thanks them all before each of the women take their turn in offering their congratulations, the last one being his mother in law who places both hands on either side of his face as she smiles up at him.

“Now tell me the truth, how scared are you?” she asks him quietly.

Oliver leans down to whisper so that only she can hear. “Terrified.”

Donna giggles before kissing his cheek. “That’s normal. But you’ll be fine. If you can jump across rooftops and shoot arrows at moving targets then surely you’ll be able to handle a baby.”

“Thank you, Mom,” he chuckles. “That does make me feel a little better.”

“But you won’t have to worry about the baby for another 9 months. For now, your biggest challenge will be handling a pregnant Felicity. And let me tell you, if my daughter is anything like me when I was pregnant with her then she’s going to be a nightmare.”


	9. that's what friends are for (barricity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for: Felicity on her 'that time of the month'?

Felicity cursed under her breath as she reached out from under the covers to grab her ringing phone from the nightstand.

When she accepted the call she groaned into the receiver, not bothering to say hello or even check who was calling.

“Uhh, hey, Felicity. Bad time?” a friendly voice asked through the phone.

“Baaarry,” she grumbled as she pulled the blankets back over her head, curling tighter into a ball in the middle of her mattress.

“Felicity, are you okay? Are you hurt? What’s going on?” he asked, the stark concern for her safety evident in his voice.

She tried to reply, mumbling something unintelligible that only had Barry worrying even more.

“Felicity, are you injured? Where are you?”

“Ccc-cramps,” she managed to whisper quietly into a the phone. A beat of silence passed before Barry was sighing in relief on the other end.

“Okay, sit tight,” he said and before Felicity could formulate a reply she heard her bedroom door swinging open and the covers over her body gently being pulled down.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking up to find Barry sitting on the edge of her bed, a small smile on his face.

“Hey, sunshine,” he greeted, pushing some of Felicity’s hair back off her face.

She tried to sit up, wincing from the pain the small movement caused before lying back down. “You’re here?” she asked quietly, her eyes already falling shut again.

“Benefits of superspeed,” he said casually with a shrug of his shoulders. “And I brought some stuff; tea, chocolate, heating pads, even some movies,” he held up a plastic bag for her to see before placing it on the floor.

Felicity hummed her approval as Barry started rubbing soothing circles into her back.

“What can I do to help?” he asked quietly.

She didn’t reply, but instead reached out from under the covers to tug on one of his wrists, pulling him down until he too was lying on the bed. Barry got the hint, toeing off his shoes before getting comfortable beside her. He banded an arm around her shoulders and Felicity immediately huddled into his side, her head resting on his chest and one of her arms wrapped around his middle.

The feel of Barry’s hands rubbing at her sides and the soft sounds of him singing were the last things Felicity remembered before falling asleep.


	10. happy endings (olicity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for: felicity shaving olivers beard bc he broke his hand or something idk and oliver's really turned on by it. i wouldn't be opposed to some smut lol
> 
> *this one has lots of smut!*

“What are you doing?”

Oliver stops mid-swipe when he hears Felicity’s voice from the bathroom doorway. He turns to face her, sighing when he sees the amused expression on her face.

“I know how much you love my beard, but it’s getting out of control,” he says seriously before turning back towards the mirror, lifting the razor to his cheek once more.

He hears Felicity step into the bathroom and watches in the mirror as she comes to stand beside him.

“You look ridiculous,” she giggles and Oliver glares at her.

It’s true though, Oliver is a mess. He broke a couple fingers on his right hand so he’s having to shave with his left. He’s standing there shirtless, shaving cream everywhere, all over the sink, his face, down his chest and he’s missed a considerably good amount of facial hair so far.

Felicity takes his wrist, lowering his hand so that she can take the razor. She cleans it and the sink before turning to Oliver.

“Sit,” she commands, nodding towards the toilet next to the sink. Oliver tilts his head at her before lowering the lid and sitting down. Felicity grabs the shaving cream, razor, and a towel before kneeling down in front of him.

“Who taught you how to shave, mister?” she asks as she starts to lather his face.

For the next few minutes neither of them speaks as Felicity goes to work, gently and effectively shaving his face; starting at one cheek and gradually moving towards the other.

Oliver watches her, fascinated by how focused and precise she is. She’s kneeling between his legs, one hand cupping his jaw while the other guides the razor. Her face is so close to his that he can smell the coffee she just drank before coming into the bathroom and he can’t help but lean in to peck her lips in a quick kiss, earning a glare from Felicity who almost nicked him with the razor.

When she gets to a particularly tough spot, where his jaw meets his chin, he tilts his head back slightly to allow her better access. She slides the razor across his skin and Oliver can see her tongue dart out of her mouth as she does so. She unconsciously licks at her top lip before biting down on the the other and Oliver feels his dick react in his boxers from the sight.

He only grows harder as he watches her continue. She lathers more shaving cream on his cheek, her nails lightly grazing his skin and he groans involuntarily, making Felicity raise an eyebrow at him. He doesn’t say a thing and she continues on but it’s like every time she pulls the razor against his skin his cock throbs in time with the movement.

Oliver curses himself for being so affected by this and he also curses Felicity for taking so dam long to finish up. By the time she’s done, a whole 2 minutes and 27 seconds later–yeah, he counted–his boxers are tented and he’s aching to be inside her.

He gives her five seconds, to stand and put the materials away, before he’s backing her up against the wall and kissing her hungrily. She gasps against his lips in surprise before kissing him back and Oliver blindly starts to unzip her skirt, letting it drop to the floor before unbuttoning her blouse. Next he shimmies out of his boxers, kicking them aside before lifting Felicity up and guiding her legs to wrap around his waist.

Oliver turns them, walking towards the sink where he deposits her glasses on the counter before he steps into the shower. He holds her up with his right arm, broken fingers be damned, and reaches for the shower knob with his left. Suddenly the feel of warm water is washing over them and Felicity tears her mouth away from Oliver’s at the sensation.

He steps around so that he can push Felicity up against the side of the shower, her back flat against the cool tile. He drops his face to her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses on the column of her throat as he begins rocking his hips into her, dragging her wet folds along the length of his cock.

Felicity moans, her head falling back against the tile as the tip of Oliver’s cock nudges her clit. He lifts her slightly, just high enough so that he can ease her back down onto his length, groaning when he’s fully seated in her.

He doesn’t give her time to adjust, just grips her waist as he starts to slam into her, the motion and the water from the shower helping to drive her further up on the wall. 

Oliver seeks out her lips again in a sloppy kiss as he pulls all the way out before thrusting back in harder and deeper. He brings his left hand down to squeeze her ass and help guide her to move up and down his cock, the two of them falling into a quick rhythm of moving together.

He can feel Felicity’s thighs begin to shake and tighten around him, her cries getting louder and he knows she’s close. He leans his head down to capture one of her nipples, sucking on the tight peak as the force of his thrusts increases. He slides his left hand between their bodies, fingers immediately finding her clit and rubbing tight circular motions against it, the added stimulation causing Felicity to cry out sharply.

One more thrust and push of his fingers and Felicity’s coming around him, her orgasm hitting hard as her walls clamp down on his cock. Oliver lightly bites down on her breast at the feel of Felicity taking him deeper as she comes, her inner muscles flexing and contracting erratically. He pulls his lips off the soft mound, cursing as he continues to fuck her through her orgasm and he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold off.

As the last ripples of Felicity’s climax leave her body Oliver can feel her legs begin to loosen around his waist. He unhooks them, dropping her legs to the floor as he reluctantly pulls out of her wet heat.

He takes his cock in his hand and pumps furiously while Felicity leans back against the tile on shaky legs, catching her breath. When she see’s him struggling she reaches out to replace his hand with her own, pumping him with fast, deliberate strokes. Oliver groans at the feel of her hand wrapped around him and he braces one of his hands flat on the tile next to Felicity’s head, rocking his hips in time with her strokes. She squeezes his shaft a little harder on the upstroke, twisting her wrist and that’s all it takes to send Oliver over the edge. His head falls against her chest as he comes with a shout, hips stilling as he releases against her stomach.

Felicity continues to pump him, stroking lazily until he’s finished. Oliver’s body slumps against hers and she kisses his lips briefly, bringing one hand to cup his smooth jaw.

“I guess I need to shave your face more often,” she teases.

Oliver just nods his approval, stealing another kiss before he’s moving them under the spray of the water and washing them clean.


	11. word of mouth (flommy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skcolicity  asked for: Pre-Flommy UST! Bonus head-in-ass-jealous!Oliver
> 
> a short little high school au

“Is that all your mouth is good for, Merlyn?”

At Felicity’s words Tommy quickly stops complaining. The two of them, along with Oliver had been working on a group project at Tommy’s house for the last hour and a half. They were nowhere near close to being done and Tommy was becoming restless.

Felicity was still glaring at him from her seat next to him at the table so Tommy turned in his chair, leaning in until his breath was hot against her ear.

“You’d be surprised to know  _exactly_  what my mouth can do, Smoak.” The implication of what he was referring to made perfectly clear by the low, sensual tone of his voice.

Tommy pulls away slowly, gauging Felicity’s reaction. He laughs lightly when he notices her flushed cheeks and sharp intake of breath. Satisfied, he turns back around to face the table. He’s looking down at his phone when he hears Felicity speak up seconds later.

“From what I’ve heard it’s not that impressive,” she says casually with a shrug of her shoulders.

Tommy whips his head in her direction, lips parted slightly in shock, but he recovers quickly.

“Well you can’t go around believing everything you hear.” He leans forward again until his face is inches away from hers. To Tommy’s surprise she holds her ground and his gaze falls to her bright pink lips. Felicity must notice because next thing he knows her tongue is peeking out, swiping across her bottom lip torturously slow and he can feel the way his body starts to react; his jeans suddenly becoming a little too tight. He lifts his eyes back to hers, holding her gaze.

“You should form your own opinion.” Tommy leans in closer, eyes never leaving Felicity’s. “ _Feel_  for yourself.” His lips are centimeters from hers, their breaths mingling. “I’d love to hear your thoughts on the matter but I can guarantee that once I’m done even you won’t be able to speak clearly. My name will be the only word you remember how to say.”

Felicity’s breath hitches before she’s licking at her lips again and Tommy’s eyes track the movement. All he has to do is purse his lips to feel the wet slide of her tongue on his own lips. He’s already straining against the zipper of his jeans and he scoots to the edge of his chair until one of his legs is between both of hers. Felicity’s eyes start to droop closed and he’s just about to erase the remaining distance between them when the sound of a fist pounding the table startles them both, effectively making them jump apart.

With wide eyes Tommy turns to find Oliver watching them, hands balled into fists and he looks… _angry_? To be honest Tommy had completely forgotten he was even there.

“Can you guys stop wasting time so we can finish this stupid thing already?” he tells them.

Felicity and Tommy look at each other, confused by Oliver’s reaction but they both nod their heads anyways before silently turning back to the assignment.


	12. little hero (olicity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for: just a short one, i always wanted a scene where felicity's walking away from oliver slightly angry or upset and instead of watching her walk away oliver grabs her arm and pulls her back to him

Felicity manages to reach the door of their bedroom before she feels Oliver’s hand wrap around her forearm, successfully stopping her from leaving. His hand trails down to her wrist, tugging lightly and Felicity sighs before letting him turn her around so that they’re facing each other.

“I don’t get what the big deal is,” Oliver says, trying his best to ignore the way Felicity is glaring at him.

She puts her hands on her hips before speaking.

“The big deal?” Oliver gulps at the sound of her loud voice. “The big deal, Oliver is that our  _son_  got into a fist fight at school today.” He opens his mouth to reply but immediately shuts it when Felicity sends him a pointed stare. 

“Our son, our 5 year old child, decided to punch some other boy in the face, knocking him to the ground before leaning over him and saying  _‘You have failed this playground’_ ,” Felicity finishes with her best impersonation of their son.

By the time she’s done Oliver can’t help but chuckle softly. He stops when he sees Felicity turn to make her way out of the room again. He moves quickly, putting himself in her way so she can’t leave.

“I’m sorry, but you have to admit that Tommy saying that is pretty funny.” 

Obviously that wasn’t the right thing to say because Felicity starts pushing at his chest, trying to walk around him. He places his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

“Felicity. I”m not too happy about what Tommy did either, but he had a good reason.” 

When she raises an eyebrow at him he continues.

“Should he have hit that other boy? No. But that kid was picking on a little girl; he had pushed her off the slide and taken her glasses and I’m glad that Tommy was brave enough to step in. I’m glad that our son knew better than to stand by and let something like that happen.”

Felicity’s eyes softened at that. Yes, she was mad that Tommy had resorted to violence, but Oliver was right, and she was proud that their son had stood up to a bully. 

“Like father like son,” she says quietly, “always saving the day.”

Oliver raises a hand to cup her cheek before leaning in to plant a chaste kiss to her lips. 

“We better go talk to him,” she says against his lips to which Oliver nods before taking her hand in his and guiding her out the door and down the hall to Tommy’s bedroom.

Oliver leans in to whisper in her ear when they reach their son’s door.

“Before we go in there, the school has security cameras right?” Felicity just nods her head. “Even out in the quad, where the playground is?”

Felicity turns to look up at her husband, confusion written all over her face. “Yeah, there a couple out there. Why?”

“I want you to hack into them.”

“You want me to erase the video? Oliver, it’s too late. The principal and all the teachers already know what happened.”

Oliver shakes his head. “No. I want you to save the video so I can watch it,” he tells her before reaching for the doorknob and stepping into Tommy’s room.


	13. this love is ours (olicity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ amellthirst ](http://amellthirst.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9D%E2%80%9D) asked for: Olicity + Felicity steals Oliver's favorite baseball hat
> 
> you'll probably want to yell at me after reading this

“I can’t believe you guys are moving,” Oliver pouted, reaching out to take hold of Felicity’s hand. She laced their fingers together, squeezing hard. Her mother had gotten a new job in a different state meaning Felicity would be moving; away from Starling City and away from Oliver.

“I know,” she said softly, avoiding eye contact. If she looked at him now she’d cry, and that was the last thing Felicity wanted.

“I’ll miss you,” Oliver said, his thumb stroking the back of her knuckles. Felicity sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, whispering quietly that she’d miss him too.

They were only 10 years old, too young to know what love is according to everyone else, but they were; they were in love, ever since preschool when they would both lie next to each other during nap time. Oliver Queen loved Felicity Smoak and she loved him back, but that love wasn’t enough to keep them together.

“You’ll find someone else. Some other girl to go on the swings with, who will eat mint chocolate chip ice cream with you, who you can spend every single day with,” Felicity said sadly, her eyes beginning to water.

“No.” Oliver moved to stand from where he was sitting with her on the edge of his bed. He started pacing back and forth, running his hands though his hair. “I’m not going to find another girl. You’re my girl, Felicity.  _You’re it_. We were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together.”

By the time he’s done talking his face is red and he’s breathing heavily. Felicity gets up and walks over to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and resting her head on his chest. Neither of them says anything for the next five minutes, they simply hold each other until Raisa calls from downstairs, telling them Felicity’s mom is there to pick her up.

They pull apart reluctantly, tears welling up in both their eyes.

“I’m just going to use the bathroom, okay? You can wait for me downstairs,” Felicity tells Oliver. He nods once before stepping back and walking out of the door.

Felicity stands in the middle of his room, looking around for the last time, trying to remember every last detail; from his bed where they’ve taken countless naps together, to his closet where she once hid in for 30 minutes while they were playing hide and seek. She continued to look around, stopping when her eyes landed on the red and white Starling City Rocket’s baseball cap sitting on his desk. It was Oliver’s favorite hat, one that he got when his dad brought them both to a baseball game two summers ago. He wore it all the time and Felicity thought he always looked cutest when he had it on.

She walked over to his desk, picking it up and holding it in her hand. Before she could talk herself out of it she went over to her backpack, shoving it inside. Felicity knew stealing was bad, but she wanted something to remember Oliver by. Quickly zipping up her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and rushed down the stairs.

The two of them stood on the patio, holding hands, their foreheads pressed together. Felicity was trembling but she wasn’t crying yet and Oliver was tense, barely holding it together. The car horn signaled that it was time to go and it was only then that Felicity let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. Oliver didn’t hesitate to wrap her in his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“I’ll always love you,” he said shakily, but no less confident. Felicity nodded her head against his chest and Oliver held her tighter. “You’ll always be  _my_  girl.”

He choked on that last sentence as his own emotions bubbled to the surface, his tears disappearing into her hair. Oliver didn’t care that they were children, didn’t care what his parents had to say; he was in love with Felicity Smoak and he always would be.

“I have to go,” she mumbled into his shirt after a few moments.

“I know,” he replied, but didn’t move to release her from his hold. “I don’t want you to.”

Felicity lifted her tear stricken face to look up at him, whimpering when she saw the look on his face; sad and heartbroken.

One of them needed to be strong so she pulled away, stepping out of his embrace. Oliver began shaking his head furiously, reaching out for her. Felicity quickly lifted on her tiptoes, grabbing his face with both hands and pressing a soft, short kiss to his lips. They’d never done that before, they both thought it was gross, but people who were in love kissed, at least that’s what Felicity had read in books and seen on TV. So she kissed Oliver, because she loved him. She kissed him because she wanted their first kiss to be with each other, even though it was also their last.

Without another word Felicity began running towards her mothers car, ignoring the shouts of protest from Oliver. She sat in the back seat, staring out the window as the car began to move down the driveway. Her breath hitched when she she saw Oliver running after them, yelling her name. Felicity reached into her bag, pulling out his hat and putting it on before pressing her palm flat against the window. She wanted Oliver to know that she wouldn’t forget him, that she’d always have a piece of him with her. She knew the moment Oliver realized it was his hat because his eyes widened and he stopped running, but she could still make out the tears streaming down his face.

Felicity never took her eyes off his, sending him a watery smile and a small wave before the car disappeared around the corner and she could see him no more.


End file.
